Confused Dementinal Love
by scooby823945
Summary: the first of 104 days of pure fun
1. Chapter 1

The gloom of the morning dissaperd as the sun seeped thorogh the clouds. The summer sun shone in the sky like it had ben there all along. It shone thorogh proving that it really was the first of 104 days of pure fun. At least that was the plan.

"Come on you troops can run faster than that." Isabella said. She was running the Firestorm girls their usual early morning course.

" Hey Isabella." Candace said to her 2nd in command.

"Morning Sir." Isabella replied.

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas said cheerfuly. Ferb waved.

"Hey, Flynn, Fletcher." Isabella said not looking at them " Okay girls we're done but keep up with the good work."

"Hey Ferb." Gretchen said in a Flirty way.

"Well Hello Gretchen." Ferb said in his strong Brittish acssent making the girl swoon.

"Fletcher, stop flirting with my troops!" Isabella snapped at them. " Gretchen back to your job."

Gretchen ran off and Ferb folowed.

"Uh, So Isabella," Phineas started to say as he "streched" and put his arm around her."What are you doing?"

"Supervising the work of the resistance." She awnserd removing his arm from around her.

Not that she didnt like him. That was the problem she _liked_ him and had a hard time foacasing around him.


	2. Chapter 2

** "Are you doing your job?" Isabella asked sternly.**

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Whats your 'job' Hitting on me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"No." Phineas said turning reder than his ginger hair. "I'm suposed to help supervise. Candace's orders."

"Uhg. Fine." Isabella didn't want him there becuse shed lose her cool if he was around her.

"What was that?" Phineas asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Shhhh." She put her finger on his lip and stepped closer to him.

They heard a girlish giggle. Isabella motioned for Phineas to follow her. They walked twoard the sound quietly. Isabella hid behind one wall and Phineas the other. They peaked from behind the wall and saw ... Ferb and Gretchen.

They were giggling and flirting. Ferb pulled Gretchen closer to him. Their lips centemerters apart. Then finally their lips met.

Isabella turned so her back was aginst the wall once again. Phineas did the same. They looked at eachother. Then they nodded. They would be held responseable if someone or Candace saw Ferb and Gretchen.

They both stepped out of the shadows and into the corador where the make-out seshon was taking place. Ferb and Gretchen still lip-locked.

"Well well well. I thoght I told you to get back to work." Isabella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isabella! Phineas!" Gretchen said looking Suprised.

"Hi." Phineas waved.

"If someone sees you we'll be blamed for being off task." Isabella scholded.

"Oh. I've neer seen 4 resistance members off task at the same time before." Candace said behind them.

"Sir! I was just-" Isabella started but Candace cut her off.

"Being off task. ALL 4 of you are suspended from the resistance for a Week."

"But sir! Thats not fair!" Isabella complained.

"Are you talking back to me?!" Candace asked threatingly.

Isabella recoiled for a second before her anger over took her. She was angry with everyone. Gretchen and Ferb for draging her into this mess, Candace for being a Jerk, and Phineas becuse she couldent be mad at him.

" Yeah. Yeah I am talking back to you. Ya know why? Becuse you are blameing Me AND Phineas for being off task when we were doing our jobs." Isabella was defently heated. Phineas was suprised she stood up for him too.

"Thats it your expelled." Candace said angerly

"You cant EXPELL me I QUIT!" Isabella stomped up to the tube that would take her home.

Phineas made a move in that direction.

"Phineas yopu take one more step and your fired." Candace said mad.

Phineas looked at her before going after Isabella.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella that was really bold of you to stand up to my sister like that." Phineas said. He was waiting outside her bedroom door waiting for her to change.

" Really idiotic if you ask me." She walked out. She was wearing s black miniskirt and Hot pink tank black and Pink checerd b elt hung lossly on her waist. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy yet nice pony tail.

Phineas stared at her in awe.

"What? To much pink, huh?"

"Oh no its not that. You look amazing." Phineas looked at her up and down. "You need something more up here." He circled her head area.

Isabella snaped her fingers went into her room and grabed a black brea with a pink bow on the side.

"Prefect." Phineas smiled. "What are we going to do now? We dont have the resistance."

"Who needs them." Isabella said sourly. "I dont know what to do."

Phineas looked down. Isabella gazed at him. He was cute but he was _Candace's brother. _Candace wouldnt alow her little brother to have a girlfriend. She might break his heart, Then what?

"Izzy, we could build cool things like the other dimention verstions of us." Phineas said looking in her eyes.

"Izzy? When did you think that name up?"

Phineas turned red agian. He wasnt aware he had used his secret nick name he had created for her. He thoght it was cute like her. Sure Isabella is a beautiful name. And Isabella Was Beautiful. But when she was 11, Izzy fit her. Cute like her. Now being 16, Isabella really fit her better, but Phineas liked Izzy.

"Awile back."

"Hmmmm. Phin? Has your mom gotten out of the basement yet?"

" No she Doesnt trust... Phin?" He asked raiseing His eye brows at the nick name.

"Hey You stsarted it!" Isabella said laughing. "It was my turn."

"Fair eongh. Yeah my mom wont come out of the basement." Phineas said admireing her.

Isabella nodded. "My moms scared too." She suddenly realized something. " You havent met my mom have you?"

Phineas shook his head no.

"Come on then" Isabella led him down the staris and into the basement.


End file.
